


A Date Before Summer

by EmikoGale



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Roxas and Ventus Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: Yearning for summer vacation to start, twin brothers Roxas and Ventus decide to ask the two girls they like on an early summer date to the beach.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Date Before Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a double date fanfic, and I love summer romances. This fanfic is my first time writing Rokunami and Venshi, and I am super excited. I encourage my fellow Rokunami shippers to give Venshi a chance because I may be biased toward Rokunami, but I still love Xion. I felt Xion and Ventus would make a cute couple.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

It was around half an hour until school was over, and Ventus was busy playing games with the entire class, he was the life of the party.

His twin brother Roxas played with his phone and rested his feet on another chair. At some points, he would look up and wonder if he was genuinely related to his twin brother.

Eventually, Ventus interrupted Roxas from his own little world. 

"Roxas, you haven't shot baskets with us," said Ventus.

Roxas sighed under his breath. "I just feel a bit out of it as all.

It was nearly summer vacation after all, and all the students wanted to get out rather than be confined in classrooms.

When the bell rang, Ventus walked with his brooding brother. The perky twin talked about all the fun stuff that happened, even if Roxas was uninterested.

"I can't wait till summer starts, and all of us can play volleyball every day," said Ventus.

"Yeah, I can't stand being in a classroom any longer," Roxas said

When Roxas and Ventus finally got fresh air Roxas took a moment to stare at the sky. Ventus gave his brother a big smile laced with sunshine.

"Maybe we need some pre-vacation action," Ventus said.

"What do you mean," Roxas asked.

Ventus gave his twin brother a sly look.

"I was thinking it was about to time we take Xion and Namine to the beach, I am sure they want to go there themselves. Besides, we barely get to see them."

Roxas' eyes lit up, and his face changed color at the thought of a certain blonde-haired girl. "Namine?"

Ventus laughed. "I knew that would make you feel better."

Roxas turned away in attempts to cover his blush.

"We should ask them right now, they are probably at the front of the school," Ven said.

Sure, Roxas was interested, but he wasn't good at asking Namine about these types of things. He was so conflicted that he didn't realize that Ven already ran off. His younger brother was waving at a distance, and Roxas' belly did a flop.

"Ven, wait!!!" Roxas cried.

Roxas ran so he could reach the girls before Ven did, and they could just forget the whole thing. He wasn't ready to ask such a thing yet to Namine yet.

~~~~~~  
At the front of the school was full of students simply hanging out or getting ready to leave. Couples were spending time with each other, and friend groups were goofing off.

Ven was starting at a distance but turned to see his brother panting from frantic running.

"There you are brother, I figured you would wimp out," Ven said, smiling.

Roxas glared for a moment, but then both of them spotted Namine and Xion.

The two best friends were innocently sitting by the flowers. Namine was drawing in her sketchbook, and Xion was using her photography camera.

Roxas sighed. "Alright, I would love for us to spend time at the beach together."

Ventus was ready to make the move. "Let's go then."

"Just don't act too weird in front of them, Ven," Roxas said.

Ven was doing a small jog toward the two girls, and Roxas nervously lagged behind. Ven stopped in front of the two girls and waved.

"Hi Xion and Namine," said Ven.

"Ven!" Xion cried.

Roxas finally caught up with Ven and bashfully waved to the two girls.

"Hi, you two," said Roxas.

"Roxas," Namine cried. A small smile formed on her face that could drive Roxas crazy.

"It's great to see you two. What's going on?" Xion said.

Ventus couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Roxas and I wanted to ask if You and Namine would like to go to the beach with us on Saturday."

Roxas gave his brother a shocked expression, he was about to die of embarrassment with his brother, making it out like this was his idea the entire time. Roxas almost wanted to run home and stay there for the whole weekend.

"Really?" Namine cried.

Roxas turned and saw Namine looked really thrilled over the idea, his heart leapt a beat.

"Yeah, it will be great, we'll take care of the expenses and everything," Ventus said.

Xion and Namine looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

Roxas turned away and blushed. "If you two aren't interested, then it's ok, no pressure."

"Oh, Roxas, I would love to go!" Namine said.

Roxas was thrilled to hear this, but he also felt like he was about to die from bashfulness, his face was so red that Ventus almost thought he was going to pass out from blood loss.

"I would love to go as well," Xion said. "It's not every day that both of us get asked on a date."

Ventus and Roxas were both stunned. They were happy Xion and Namine said yes, but they spent the rest of the day thinking that the two girls must've been asked out by other guys as well.

Roxas thought Namine was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and half the guys in their grade must have been interested in her. He remembered when he was afraid Sora was going to ask her out, but then Sora started dating Riku.

Ventus remembered when Xion was breaking out of her shell to learn the meaning of friendship. Roxas described Ventus as an extreme extrovert, and he was super eager to become friends with Xion. As Ventus became friends with Xion, he realized how adorable and beautiful she really was. But there was a time when Ven thought Xion was going to ask Riku out.

But then the four friends agreed that Sora and Riku were essentially soulmates.

~~~~

The next day Ventus and Roxas wore summer shorts and shirts, along with the essential beach bags. Ventus practically had to drag Roxas out the door and constantly encourage him that the date will be fun.

But Roxas was probably more nervous about how they were told to meet the girls at Namine's lovely house. Roxas was intimidated about visiting Namine's beautiful home and the possibility of her father being there.

When they got to the house, Roxas had to control his breathing. Ven smiled at his brother and signaled him to put on a happy face for the girls before ringing the doorbell.

"We're coming!" Namine cried.

3 minutes later and Namine opened the door, and Roxas and Ven could barely speak at what they saw.

"Sorry for the wait," Namine said with a smile.

"Namine wanted me to wear something nice," Xion said.

Namine wore blue khaki pants and a simple blouse along with a cute sun hat. Xion wore a blouse and skirt with frills and also wore a sun hat. Each girl has their own tote bag. Namine's bag probably had her sketchbook and pencils, and Xion's bag probably had her photography equipment.

Both boys blushed uncontrollably.

"Are you guys ok?" Xion asked.

The twin brothers quickly snapped out of their trances, both felt bad for ogling.

"Oh, sorry," both twins said in unison.

Roxas tried to articulate.

"Namine, you just look...Great," Roxas said.

Ventus smiled. "Xion, I am not used to you wearing this type of outfit, I like it a lot."

Both girls froze for a moment, and then they both laughed.

"I was getting worried for a moment," said Namine.

"It's great to have Namine help me with outfits," said Xion.

Roxas and Ventus both felt like they were being awkward. Ventus tried to ease things up.

"Well, uh... Let's not just stand here in the heat, the train station awaits us."

Roxas grabbed his brother's arm to make a swift private discussion with Ventus.

"I look so lame in front of Namine!" Roxas cried in a whisper.

Ventus smiled. "Just try to look as charming as possible, we'll do fine." He whispered.

~~~~~~

Roxas had to admit it felt comforting sitting next to Namine on the train. Usually, he would be too nervous and tongue-tied, but sitting next to her just felt so relaxing. Beside Namine was Xion and then Ven.

After a little bit of conversation between the four of them, Namine nonchalantly took out her sketchbook and flipped through the pages. Roxas was immediately taken. 

"Namine, your drawings look so nice. I can only draw stick figures, but they aren't cute like your drawings," said Roxas.

Namine bashfully closed her book and blushed. "Oh, you!"

Roxas looked at Namine. "Really, you need to give yourself a little bit more credit."

Beside them, Xion showed Ven her latest photographs.

"Ven, look at this one!" Xion said.

"I took this one while Riku was asleep under a tree."

Ventus laughed. "Riku is going to be so mad when he finds out, but I think it's a masterpiece."

Xion blushed. "I only took it because I didn't have any inspiration."

Ven placed his hand on Xion's shoulder. "Well, you are the best photographer I know personally."

Xion smiled and looked down, trying to cover her blush.

The train whistle blew, and Namine and Xion stared out the window behind them. The sunny sky and the cute little houses of the beach town they just arrived at.

"The horizon looks beautiful!" Namine cried.

"I can take a lot of photographs here. Everything here looks like a work of art!" Xion said.

"This is the perfect place to draw pictures," Namine said.

The two girls were totally enamored with the sight of the little beach town. It may have the twin telepathy doing the talking, but both Roxas and Ventus thought to themselves, "she's so cute!"

When the four teenagers got off the train, they already smelled the scent of the beach. Namine and Xion looked around in wonder and already started taking photos on their phones.

Roxas looked around. "I wonder where we are going to start, we only got until dark."

"I think we should check the shops first," Ventus said.

Xion took Ventus' hand.

"I am craving a little ice cream," Xion said.

And Xion lead Ventus to the shops and concession stands.

Namine walked to Roxas and held out her hand herself. Roxas was frozen for a moment blushing hard at the beautiful blonde wanting to take his hand, but he then laced his hand into her gentle artist hand.

"No need to be nervous," Namine said.

And the two of them followed Xion and Ventus.

There were a lot of cute vintage stores and also a lot of delicious smells of sweet and savory snacks, but they started with an ice cream shop.

Roxas and Ven turned to the two girls, and Namine and Xion scanned the menu.

"I think I want a chocolate-vanilla King Mickey popsicle," Xion said.

Namine smiled. "I think I'll have a strawberry banana popsicle."

Roxas and Ventus ordered for their dates and then Roxas got a sea salt ice cream. Ventus got a chocolate and marzipan popsicle.

"It's so cute!" Xion said as she bit off a Mickey ear. "Mmm!"

Ventus also took a bite of his popsicle. "Mmm!"

Xion tried to eat hers quickly since the chocolate shell on the vanilla ice cream was sweet but delicate, but then she was curious about Ven's ice cream.

"Does chocolate ice cream taste good with marzipan?" Xion asked.

Ven smiled. "It makes it taste," Ven thought for a moment. "Sophisticated."

Namine watched Roxas eat in between bites of her strawberry banana popsicle.

"I never heard of sea salt ice cream," Namine said.

Roxas smiled. "It's sweet with the perfect balance of salty. You got to try some before you judge it."

"I'll buy you a sea salt ice cream later, Namine," Roxas said.

Namine smiled and moved closer to Roxas as she continued to eat her popsicle.

Just then, Roxas stuttered a moment, and his sea salt ice cream dripped a little.

"I'll buy you a chocolate marzipan ice cream too," Ven said to Xion.

Both Xion and Namine were charmed.

"Well, first, I want to look at all the cute stores," Xion said.

~~~~~

There were so many cute vintage gift shops that the four kids weren't sure where to start. There were shops that the kids haven't even seen since they were toddlers. Ventus remembered the time he broke an expensive vase at a vintage store, and Roxas yelled at him.

They stopped by a toy store, a trinket store, and then they we're stuck looking through a store full of charms and stuff.

Xion couldn't stop looking at all the sparkly stuff, and Ven looked over her shoulder.

Ven eventually felt a lovely hairpin covered in little diamond-like jewels was a good choice.

"Xion, I think you should wear this." Ven said.

Ven held the beautiful hairpin before her, and Xion was captivated by how much it sparkled. Xion didn't usually put these types of things in her hair, though.

"It's beautiful," Xion said.

Ven took off Xion's sun hat and gently placed the hairpin on her silky smooth black hair.

"Perfect," Ven said.

Ven turned Xion to a small mirror, and her smile lit up. "I love it!" Xion cried.

"Awesome!" Ven cried. "I'll buy it for you."

Xion was overjoyed, but something still bugged her.

"Wait, Ven, I need to get you a gift as well," Xion said.

Roxas and Namine looked through notebooks and fountain pens, and Roxas pulled out a blue fountain pen with a star keychain on it.

"That one is really cute," Namine said.

Roxas blinked. "It reminded me of you."

Namine took the pen from Roxas. The blonde-haired boy turned to look at the rest of the store.

"You're my date Namine, you deserve something more special than just a fountain pen and another sketchbook." Roxas said.

Namine smiled and kept the fountain pen. She and Xion had their own money, but it was just so charming how the boys were willing to buy them souvenirs.

Roxas searched until his focus was on a lovely silver charm bracelet with adorable konpeito charms.

"This will be perfect for you," Roxas said.

"Hmm?" Namine turned. She gasped at the adorable charm bracelet Roxas picked out for her.

Roxas paid for it and placed the bracelet on Namine's wrist.

"Roxas, it's so cute!" Namine held the bracelet close to her. "Thank you!"

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry about it, you deserve something nice as well."

Namine also paid for the same fountain pen Roxas showed her and a small memo book with a starry night pattern on the cover. She held the book and pen to her chest and smiled at Roxas.

"I want you to have these." Namine said.

Roxas was stunned Namine got a gift for him.

"The pen has a lucky charm on it." Namine said.

Roxas looked at the star keychain at the end of the pen. He realized it may be a gift for him to remember Namine by.

"Look, Roxas, Xion gave me this awesome seashell necklace," Ventus said.

Xion and Ventus both smiled, and Roxas took a good look at the necklace.

"Yeah, I guess model seashells suit you, Ven," Roxas said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ven said.

Namine stepped toward Xion and took a closer look at the hairpin. "Xion, this hairpin looks beautiful on you."

Xion took Namine's wrist for a closer look at the charm bracelet. "Namine, this charm bracelet is so cute! It suits you!"

~~~~

After shopping, the four teens finally went to the beach. The sand looked soft and clean, the sky was perfect azure blue, and the waves were energetic but safe.

The sand was perfectly soft but a bit deep as they inevitably got sand in their shoes, but they didn't mind. It was part of the summer experience, after all.

Ven pointed ahead. "Let's put our beach towels over there!"

They found a perfect spot to see the shore and took their beach towels, and placed them next to each other.

Namine sat on her towel and immediately took her notebook and crayons out to sketch the shore. Xion sat on her towel and got out her camera to take some photos.

Roxas sat back and enjoyed the smell of the beach and the sound of the waves while he watched Namine sketch. He said nothing and just let her work. The sound of her pencils scratching the paper made sitting on the beach even more relaxing. Roxas was enchanted watching her making a beautiful drawing, and Namine may have also noticed Roxas' enchantment even if she was busy drawing. She occasionally giggled, which caused Roxas to chuckle a bit as well. 

She eventually turned back and showed Roxas. He looked deeply at the drawing and then at the crashing waves at a distance.

"It looks great, Namine," Roxas said.

Beside them Xion was taking photos of the waves and the horizon and placing the old fashioned developed photos on her beach towel, Ven eventually took a few to look.

"They look like professional photos for a magazine." Ven said.

Xion smiled. "Well, I'd rather decorate my room with these photos."

Ven stood up and held out his hand to Xion. 

"Come on, let's get a closer look at the palm trees," Ven said.

Xion smiled and took Ven's hand. "Ok," Xion said. "But let's also gather some seashells as well."

Roxas was overjoyed at his brother spending time with Xion, and Namine overjoyed at her best friend spending time with Ven.

"Truth is everyone takes photos of palm trees, so it's a bit overused for school projects." Xion said.

Xion had to admit, though, looking up at the palm trees with the papou fruit along with the cascade blue sky did make for a beautiful photograph. Xion had to snap a few photos for herself.

"Hey, Xion!" Ven said.

Ven was wrapping his arm around a palm tree and making a peace sign with his other hand.

Xion couldn't help how cute he looked and snapped a photo of him. Ven was pleased that he was making her smile and laugh.

The two of them looked at the multi-colored seashells. Xion placed her feet in the sand near some neon-colored seashells.

"These are pretty," Xion said, and then she snapped another photo.

"I really can hear the ocean." Ven said.

Xion looked up and saw Ven holding a shell toward his ear. Xion giggled and snapped another photo of him.

They walked back to their beach towels with a bag full of seashells and photos.

Namine stretched her arms and got off the blanket, she held out her hand to Roxas. The blonde-haired girl said nothing, she smiled at Roxas, and it was the usual charm that drove Roxas crazy.

Roxas took Namine's gentle hand, and the two of them walked toward the waves and sea form. Namine slipped off her sandals and felt the cold damp sand.

"Hold on, Namine," Roxas said.

Roxas took off his sneakers and threw them aside. "Ok, now I'm ready," he said.

Namine retook Roxas' hand, and they walked toward the waves where they washed over their feet and covered them in cold but tingly sea foam.

Namine and Roxas breathed in pleasure. Roxas felt tingly all over from holding Namine's hand and feeling the beach water on their bare feet.

Roxas took Namine's other hand and looked into her eyes. "Namine, let me carry you, I promise I won't drop you."

Namine was surprised.

"If I do, I will buy you another gift," Roxas said.

"Ok," Namine said before she jumped and wrapped her legs around Roxas' waist almost a bit too hastily. But Roxas held onto her waist and back and kept her secured. 

Roxas dipped her a few times narrowly missing the water except a few times when the ocean spray brushed her blonde hair, but she didn't mind.

After dipping Namine a few times, she and Roxas noticed Ven and Xion near them.

"Hey Xion, get on my back," Ven said.

"Hm?" Xion said.

Ven smiled and placed her hand over her shoulder. "You just won a free ride on the Ventus Express."

Xion giggled and nodded her head. She climbed on Ventus' back, and he expertly secured her.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Ventus cried.

And Ventus ran across the ebbing and flowing waves with Xion on his back. Xion couldn't help but giggle a lot as Ven was like a majestic unicorn and mermaid hybrid running through the seafoam waves. And the rush was like being on a magic carpet ride.

After dashing around with Xion on his back, he ran back to Roxas and Namine. Namine looked pleased while Roxas crossed his arms and gave a stern expression.

"That looked like fun Xion," Namine said.

Xion was so happy that she wrapped her arms around Ventus' arm. "You should try it Namine, it was like being on a magic carpet ride."

Ventus got bashful. "You give me too much credit."

"You are such a show-off Ven," Roxas said.

Ven was a bit confused.

"Well, I can't let you steal the spotlight," Roxas said. "I want to challenge you to a one hundred meter beach dash to impress Namine."

Namine and Xion looked a bit excited, and Ven smiled.

"Ok, sounds like fun!" Ven said.

Namine sat on the beach towels, and Xion was at the finish line as Roxas and Ven got into position. Xion placed two neon-colored seashells to indicate the finish line. The twin brothers stretched for a moment.

"Are you ready, brother?" Ven said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Roxas said.

The two boys signaled Namine and Xion. Xion and Namine waved back. Xion had her camera ready, and Namine had her sketchbook ready.

Roxas and Ventus got into a running stance and were ready to count down.

"Three. Two. ONE!" Roxas and Ventus cried in unison.

The two boys took off and ran as if the wind was at their backs. It was a bit different running on sand, but it was also a bit more comfortable, and more exhilarating.

Eventually, they passed Namine, who was sketching the two boys run. After they passed Namine, it was time for the final sprint. Like two twin tornados, the boys were neck and neck. They ran to the finish line as Xion took a photo of the exact moment Roxas and Ven finished.

The two brothers caught their breath as Xion shook off the developing photograph.

"You guys, we're outstanding," Xion said.

Ventus panted. "Thanks."

Roxas wiped off some sweat. "So who won?"

Xion was waiting for the photo to develop. "Just a moment."

Just then, Namine ran to the three of them with her sketch pad. "That was incredible," Namine said.

Roxas smiled. "Just wait until sports day."

"Ok it's ready," Xion said.

The three of them huddled around Xion as they looked at the photo of the identical twins reaching the finish line.

"Actually, it is hard to tell who won the race," Namine said.

Roxas and Ventus looked closer but the photo did show it was a very close race with the two twins 

Roxas took the photo from Xion.

"My foot hit finish line before you Ven," Roxas said.

Ventus swiped the photo from Roxas. "No, my arm reached the finish line before you Roxas.

The two boys bickered for a moment, Namine and Xion giggled. Namine then opened her sketchbook and put the finishing touches on the sketch of Roxas and Ventus on their run.

"It looks great, Namine," Xion said.

Namine smiled. "Actually, you may like this better."

Namine turned a page of her sketchbook, and Xion saw a drawing of her and Ventus collecting seashells.

"Oh my gosh!" Xion cried.

"Yeah, I sketched you and Ven." Namine said.

Just then, the boys stopped bickering because they wondered what the girls were up to.

Ventus looked closer at Namine's sketchbook.

"Whoa!" Ventus cried.

He took the sketchbook to look at the drawing some more.

"Oh, I forget to mention," Xion said.

Xion took out a photograph of Roxas dipping Namine near the water and Namine looking so happy in Roxas' arms.

Xion gave the photo to Namine, who blushed at the picture of her and Roxas. Roxas took the photo from Namine for a closer look.

"I love this," Roxas said, completely dumbfounded.

Xion smiled. "Well I had to snap a photo, you two make a cute couple."

Namine blushed. "Well, Xion, I hope you don't mind me using that sketch for my next art project."

Xion shook her head. "I was gonna ask if I could use that photograph of you two for my next art project."

The two girls nodded. The boys, however…

"Wait!" Ven cried.

Ven held the drawing close. "I really like this drawing of Xion and me. I wish I could keep it…"

Namine giggled. "I could make copies on my computer."

Roxas held the photograph close to him. "This photograph of me and Namine is important to me as well, I wish I could keep it forever…"

Xion shrugged. "I also got some more photos of that moment on my phone just in case."

After agreements were made, Xion and Namine walked to the waves to touch the sea foam with their feet one last time and stared off at the horizon. Ventus and Roxas joined them, and the four of them just enjoyed the moment.

"I don't want this day to end," Namine said.

"I know," Xion said, placing her hands on her chest. "I feel the ocean is calling for me."

"Well, we have to head back to the train station soon. But before we go, Roxas and I agreed to take you two to that nice flatbread pizza restaurant." Ventus said.

Xion looked a bit excited. "I heard that place is really romantic," Xion said.

Ventus blushed. "Y-yeah…"

Roxas turned to Namine. "Not to mention, more ice cream," Roxas said.

Namine turned to Roxas and smiled, something that caught Roxas off guard. She grabbed Roxas' hands, and Roxas was able to stare deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"We will come back, though, right? There is still more stuff from this place we have yet to see," Namine said.

Roxas blushed, but then he smiled. "I guess we have an entire summer to enjoy the beach and discover new things."

Roxas turned away in realization. "We'd have to do a lot of odd jobs if we want to go to the beach more often."

Xion smiled. "I'll walk a hundred dogs if it means spending an entire summer at the beach."

Ventus placed his hand on Xion's shoulder. "I will deliver a thousand newspapers if it means going to the beach again and having the best summer ever."

Roxas and Namine smiled at their friends. Roxas looked at Namine again.

"Come on, my mouth is watering just thinking about pizza." Roxas said.

Namine nodded, she smiled at him, feeling so content. Then she turned to see Xion holding hands with Ventus.

Namine used her free hand to reach out for Xion, and Xion accepted. The four of them walked hand and hand, feeling so happy together closing off this day at the beach with the promise of a bright new day and a summer of fun to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one will be disappointed that there was no kissing. The reason behind it is because after watching kingdom hearts cutscenes videos, I noticed the affection in the game is more emotional. Plus all the characters are 14 in this fanfic and I wanted to keep the romance simple.
> 
> You can safely assume that both dates became couples after this fanfic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
